Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-39138 discloses a method of burning out waste by hydrogen gas and by oxygen gas. For example, obtained Brown's Gas that is mixed by hydrogen gas and oxygen gas at a capacity rate 2:1, is ejected from a nozzle, and is provided with a flame having a temperature of over 2,500 degrees C., wherein the generated flame of the obtained Brown's Gas at a high temperature is furnished to burn waste. As a result, poisonous substances produced by heavy metals and the like, is confined into remnants in the form of glass fiber, including ashes produced by strong burning, whereas the proper treatment apparatus for the poisonous substance is provided. In this type of treatment, the mixed gas as explained above produces the burning flame at a temperature that is between 2,000 degrees C. and 2,500 degrees C.
Apart from said device, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-130315 provides another burner apparatus, where a far lower temperature rise of between 1,000 degrees C. and 1,500 degrees C. is adopted thereof.
Another burner apparatus is also disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Hei-10-294303. The apparatus is built with the following features: a tubular oxygen gas supplying nozzle that is prepared while a hydrogen supplying gas is formed on the center of the oxygen gas supplying nozzle, and around a port of the hydrogen gas at a top point location over the port, the oxygen gas ejecting port for the oxygen supplying nozzle is prepared. A flame is ejected with a thick and short shape in the vicinity of the oxygen gas supplying port, so that the tip of the flame does not contact the wall of the burning tube so as to prevent the burning tube from losing transparency and melting.
However, in these prior apparatuses, the burning temperature for the waste cannot clear remnants of glass fiber, and at the same time, the burning temperature suddenly becomes lower when the waste separates from the burning flame, and thus the waste remains in either a melting state or in a solid state. The flame of prior apparatuses is ejected in a thick and short condition, which results in the burned remnants being in the solid state.
The present invention, therefore, aims to develop an injecting flame burner that generates a flame to burn waste completely, without any remnant, and also aims to develop a furnace equipped with said burner for complete combustion of the waste.
The present invention includes a plurality of double structure injection nozzles, each consisting of an outer tube and an inner tube that are provided coaxially with each other and are arranged wherein hydrogen gas is ejected from one tube while oxygen gas is ejected from the other tube, and at least one of the inner tubes in a main nozzle is formed such that it spreads toward an outside position, while a sub-nozzle is prepared adjacently, and a generated flame is ejected by burning the gas of the sub-nozzle that is collided with the ejected gas of the main nozzle, which results in a flaring of the flame. Thus, the temperature of the generated flame itself can be maintained thereabout, and the obtained flame can dismiss at least 99% of the generated waste. This dismissal also eliminates the generation of dioxin.